


Of Course

by AshleyStewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Knight, dragon - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyStewart/pseuds/AshleyStewart
Summary: Of course it would turn out this way. Of course.Not only was his 'princess' actually a prince, his dragon was apet.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something that others will see, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes and misspellings.

After a harrowing battle that ended with the Dragon flying off, leaving the distinct impression that it was bored of playing with it's food, and an exhausting climb up a tower filled with a suspicious number of books, he was nothing short of thrilled when his eyes landed on a door.

All that was left now was to go in, kiss the princess, then ride of into the sunset with her. Easy.

Pushing open the door, there was a moment of dissonance where his mind failed to make sense of what he was seeing, freezing him in place.

A sigh echoed through the room.

"You're just as rude as the last one that Alastair let through."

Mind still trying (and failing) to process he questioned, "Alastair?"

Another sigh. "The rather large lizard like creature that you undoubtedly passed as you invaded my tower? Surely you saw him."

A long moment of silence passed.

"You _named_ it!?"

He felt that the incredulity in his voice was more then justified.

The other man, and it was a man, despite all previous expectations of a princess, leveled an expression of pure disdain in his direction, finally lifting his eyes from the book that had held his attention until now.

Eyes that were a startling ice blue, that contrasted with his dark skin and hair, and were made even brighter by the deep blue of his fine clothes.

While he was taking in and accepting that yes, this was definitely a _prince_ , the man spoke again. His voice was dripping with the same disdain that showed on his face.

"Of course I named him. Doesn't everyone name their pets?"

A prince that kept pet _dragons_. Of course.

Why was this his life? He had never wanted to set out on this quest in the first place. The only reason he was even here (against his better sense) was that his master had insisted he go on a quest so as not to wind up a washed out knight for hire like his master.

He knew he should have apprenticed under a baker.

While he was busy bemoaning to himself his life choices, the prince, apparently bored with him, chose to return to his book, dismissing him entirely.

Walking a few more steps into the room, eyes roaming around and taking in the stacks of books and scrolls that covered seemingly every surface, he tried to gather his wits to salvage the situation, feeling as though he was reading from the wrong script.

"I'm here to save you...?" His voice faded into a questioning tone, despite his attempt at earnestness, leaving him feeling even more out of sorts.

A derisive snort. "And do I appear in need of _saving_ to you?"

He deflated, hunching in on himself as he muttered a sullen _"Not really."_

"Well there you go. Now kindly be on your way. I'm sure you'll find your damsel in distress _somewhere_ , but it won't be _here_."

Recognizing a dismissal when it smacks him in the face, he finally turns and starts back through the door, feeling rather at a loss as to what he should do with himself now that it was obvious that he had failed his quest.

He paused as a sudden thought struck him.

"I don't suppose you could use a baker?"


End file.
